Friskverse
by LightMaker300
Summary: UF Frisk was fighting with Sans at the judgment hall and sudden reset happens, she founds herself in another AU (undertale) along with her counterpart, UT Frisk. A/N: My version of underfell Frisk is mean and she shows treats mostly for JUST show, but she shows mercy to (Almost) all.
1. Chapter 1

Friskfelltale Chapter 1

**Underfell: Judgement Hall**

"Go ahead and spare me. I'll still kill ya." UF Sans said to Frisk who has 10/20 HP left.

"Alright, accept my mercy or I'LL BREAK SOME OF YOUR RIBS!" Frisk yelled as Flowey who is watching in horror from behind her.

"Cut the ACT, kid," Sans said while skipping his turn. Frisk was surprised that he did that for once. "We all heard your treats and we all saw you beat up a few, but have you ever killed? No, you didn't. So why should I be so scared, if you're not going to break my ribs?" He asked.

His question made Frisk stood there thinking about what she had been through. She remembers how she fought with Papyrus who was impressed by what she capable of and took her as his pupil, then she remembers how knocked Undyne out and then apologize to her at her house with the help of Papyrus, and then Aphlys sent Mettaton to kill Frisk who was defeated with kindness and told Frisk why he tried to kill her. Frisk trash Aphlys's lab to tell to not go after her again.

Frisk smirk devilishly and Sans was confused by this.

"Alright, you motherf #%er. You want to see what I'm made of, THEN YOU GOT IT!" Frisk yelled charging Sans with a knife at hand.

"FRISK!" Flowey yelled and Frisk slashed Sans across the chest.

Sans looked down on his cut surprised by her action. "...he...he" He put on the painful smile. "I guess...you weren't kidding, hey?" Sans said and fades away in dust.

"You shouldn't have provoked this, you-" The pain in Frisk's soul cuts her off.

"Frisk?" Flowey called.

_He didn't deserve that._

"What the-" Frisk get cut off with even pain.

_HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!_

"Frisk!" Flowey's call was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

…

"Frisk!" Flowey spoke up.

Frisk woke up and found herself under the hole where she first fell into the underground.

"Flowey...what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. You just passed out and then we were back here, it felt like...a reset." Flowey explained and Frisk just stares at him.

She lends out a hand to Flowey, motioning him to climb on.

They walked around the corner and passed the first room.

"That's odd. Weren't Toriel suppose to meet us here?" Flowey asked.

"Yeah, that is-" Frisk stopped before the stares. "Where's the save point?" She asked.

Flowey looked at her, fearing what she said. "What do you...mean?" He asked.

"The save point is gone!" Frisk said.

"Wait...if its gone, then...there has to be someone has more determination than we do!" Flowey spoke out loud.

"If we can't save, then we're going to have to push forward," Frisk said and Flowey stared at her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but we're going have to be careful because if you die, we won't come back." Flowey explained and Frisk nodded.

Frisk and Flowey made they're way through the first part of the ruins.

"Ribbit" Frogget spoke as Frisk walked by it.

"F #% off." Frisk cursed, surprising Frogget.

They made it to where they found the toy knife, but this time it wasn't there.

"What is going on?" Flowey asked.

Then they went to Toriel's house

"Brings back some bad memories, does it?" Frisk asked and Flowey nodded.

Frisk peek left and right before entering the house.

"My child!?" A familiar voice called out before they reached the stairs and out of fear Frisk turned around.

"TORIEL LISTEN, I'M-" Frisk stopped at the sight of Toriel.

She was expecting her to still have that ruffled fur and the red and black clothing but instead, she had neatly parted fur and is wearing purple and white clothing.

Toriel notices the bruises and the banish on Frisk's left cheek.

"My child, what happened to you?" She asked kneeled down with one hand on Frisk's shoulder and the other on the banish.

"What are you-" Frisk was cut off by Troiel's hug.

Flowey was a whole lot confused.

"And who are you?" Troiel asked catching him off guard.

"Er...Flowey?" He answered.

"Nice to meet, Flowey," Troiel said kindly.

Flowey was surprised that she didn't call him 'weed'.

"Come now, child. There some butterscotch cinnamon pie left over from your last stay." Toriel said and went to the kitchen as Frisk and Flowey were taken aback on how kind she was.

"The f #% is going on here?" Flowey asked.

"I don't know, but I am hungry," Frisk said.

"Wait...she said that she made a pie in our last stay." He pointed out.

"Yeah...she did...why does that matter?"

"Because she made snail pie instead of butterscotch cinnamon."

Frisk's eyes widened and thought she might have an idea of what is going on. She walks in the living room and Toriel came out of the kitchen with a plate of pie in her hands.

"Here child, you look like hadn't eaten much." Toriel placed the pie on the table.

Frisk's hunger got the best of her and she didn't waste any time eating it.

"My child...have you eaten anything...since you left the ruins?" Toriel asked concerned and Frisk looks at her.

"I don't think I left the ruins yet." Frisk said confused.

"Whatever do you mean, my child? I saw left through the exit of the ruins as I should say an hour ago, did you not?." Toriel asked making Frisk and Flowey look at each other shook their heads. "I see...must have been a different child. If you want to leave, I will not stop you but I am going to ask you to not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel said and Frisk got up walk up to her.

She put her hand on Toriel arm. "Thank you," Frisk said wanting to say some more but couldn't think of anything.

…

Frisk and Flowey made they're way onto Snowdin and walking across the bridge with the pars that are too wide to stop anybody.

"This is so confusing," Flowey said. "No save points, Toriel is being kind and not calling me 'weed', and some other human going about in the underground. Why is all of this happening all the sudden?" He asked.

"I have no f #%ing clue, Flowey. Although I might have an idea what's happening, but we need catch up with that other kid just to make sure. I only hope is that no f #$ with us on the way there." Frisk said.

"Geez, Kiddo. Kiss your mother with that mouth." A voice aheadof them said.

Frisk looked ahead and found Sans at his sentry station and...he wearing a blue sweater and black short with pink slippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Friskverse Chapter 2

**Undertale: Snowdin**

Sans sitting there in his sentry station all carefree and acting as nothing happened. Frisk and Flowey staring daggers at him.

"Geez...what with that look for? It seems like you a bone to pick with me." Sans pun with a wink.

"Oh god...not more of these f #^ing puns-" Flowey gets cut off with Frisk's hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry." Frisk moves her hand off of Flowey. "The place we're from…isn't really a big fan of Mercy." She said.

"I can tell it by the bruises and that banish." Sans pointed out. "Say Kiddo, weren't you staying at the Inn at Snowdin?"

"The Inn?" Frisk asked.

"Yep. It's indeed impossible to get from Snowdin to here under two minutes...without knowing a shortcut that is." Sans said.

Frisk and Flowey looked at each other then back at Sans.

"Yeah, that is about where we're going," Flowey said.

"Welp. If that's the case, why won't ya tag along?" Sans asked catching Frisk and Flowey by surprise. "I happened to know a shortcut."

"Upmost appreciated," Frisk answered with a sigh of relief, not having to through the electric maze again.

"Wow...you REALLY didn't like the puzzle, hey?" Sans guessed. "Welp, right this way."

Sans goes into the trees and Frisk followed him with Flowey

…

When they reach the other side, they were already at Snowdin.

"I still have no idea on you do that," Flowey recalled.

"Eh...I don't think we know each that much, pal." Sans said.

"Honestly, I don't even care how we got here. Just that we did." Frisk said dismissively and Sans looked at her questionably.

"Okay...seeing how you lack any interest, I'm gonna go back to work," Sans said with Frisk's back turned. "See you, little miss edge lord."

"Excuse me!" Frisk turned around and yelled, but Sans was already gone. "He disappeared...oh well, back to the task at hand."

They looked Snowdin and everything was peaceful and kind to one another. Usually, there would be fights, arguments, and everyone giving you dirty looks.

"You know, it's kinda nice not having everyone act like total savages and knife you in the back all the time," Flowey remarked.

"You can say that again," Frisk said.

"Yo, Dude." A voice called from behind them.

Frisk turned around saw unmistakably Monster Kid running to catch up with her. He stopped in front of her.

"What with that flower on your back?" MK asked.

"I'm sorry, my name Flowey. Flowey the flower." Flowey introduced.

"Wow, catchy name," MK said and Flowey gives him a blank stare. "Hey, dude didn't I saw you go into that skeleton's house with that skeleton."

"You did?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah dude, but I didn't saw you come out and here you are. Also, you weren't really dressed in that red and black sweater either. That's kinda odd." MK answered.

Frisk think for a moment. "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," Frisk said walking towards the skeleton bros' house.

"Yo, are you ok?" MK asked concerned.

"Don't you have a guard to spy on?" Frisk asked with sarcasm.

Frisk, leaving MK behind, reached for the door, but then it swings right open and knocks her and Flower down into the snow. She looks up and saw a skeleton wearing white and red armor and red boots.

"WOWIE HUMAN, YOU MUST BE SO FAST THAT YOU MADE IT OUTSIDE BEFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD AND YOU EVEN CHANGE YOUR SWEATER." The skeleton, now known as Papyrus, said.

"Wait, you're-" Frisk gets cut off by him.

"NO TIME TO TALK EVEN MORE, HUMAN." Papyrus spook. "I MUST CONVINCE UNYDNE TO NOT KILL YOU." He said and runs off to Waterfall.

Frisk and Flowey stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"OMG, he's a complete dufus now," Frisk said brushing off the snow.

"I'll wish him luck getting into the royal guard." Flowey giggling.

They went into the house.

"Frisk, you said that you might have an idea on what going on, so what is your idea?" Flowey asked.

"Well, think about it Flowey," Frisk said walking through the living room. "Toriel was kind, Sans helped us get to Snowdin, no tried to stab our backs yet, and there's another human who I keep being mistaken as." She walks up to the stairs. "Either we messed something up or...we might be stuck in some..." Frisk stopped in front of Papyrus's door as someone opens it from the other side.

Does Frisk see the person who opened the door and saw...herself?

It was another Frisk standing in front of Frisk only she wearing a blue and purple strap sweater.

Both Frisks stared at each other in pure shock before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...screaming.


End file.
